diablofandomcom-20200222-history
A Quick Study
Throughout players' travels across Sanctuary, they will find journal entries, scrolls, diaries, notes and letters written by people both known and unknown. They often record thoughts and feelings of events that occurred in the past, oftentimes even before the time of Diablo I. They will usually be found at random within certain areas of the game world, and usually refer to some historical event tied to that general area. Every single one has been voice recorded, which can be heard anytime the player wishes, which convey the mood and emotional state of the author at the time of writing. A secondary type is background information automatically given every time a player encounters a new type of enemy, in the form of lore. These were recorded by Abd al-Hazir and Deckard Cain. Adria's Journal Location: Automatic Quest: The Legacy of Cain, Explore Cellar "Aidan came to me last night. I suspected what was lurking within his troubled heart. I consoled him as best I could. Regardless, wherever he's headed, Hell will surely follow in his wake. The shadows close in on Tristram once again. But, like Aidan, I'll be gone before they fall." Lachdanan's Scroll, Part 1 Location: Cathedral, in a scribe's lectern Quest: The Legacy of Cain "My name is Lachdanan, and I am cursed. Once the captain of King Leoric's army, I lived only to honor my land and my king. No man has a greater love for his king than I had for mine, even as I drove my blade through his dark and corrupted heart." Lachdanan's Scroll, Part 2 Location: Cathedral, in a scribe's lectern Quest: Unknown "It was Lazarus - of that I am certain. He alone had the king's ear and whispered dark and evil magics into it, instilling the notion of an imminent attack by Westmarch. Afraid to speak against the archbishop, the councilors nodded their empty heads in agreement and sent us off to die." Lachdanan's Scroll, Part 3 Location: Cathedral, in a scribe's lectern Quest: Unknown "When we returned from our horrific defeat in Westmarch, my beloved king lost all pretense of sanity. He seethed with rage, spitting curses upon us as traitors. With great sorrow, I ran him through." Lachdanan's Scroll, Part 4 Location: Cathedral, in a scribe's lectern Quest: Unknown "I will forever live in anguish for my last attempt to honor my king. As we lay him to rest in his burial chamber, he manifested as a hideous skeletal demon. Gorash and my other knights were overcome at once, but I fought on." Lachdanan's Scroll, Part 5 Location: Cathedral, in a scribe's lectern Quest: Unknown "And now I wander, cursed by my once-beloved king. Evil gnaws at my bones, and I cannot risk putting my beloved Tristram in danger should I fail to contain that which tears at me. I must venture down into the labyrinth to die alone." Leah's Journal, Part 1 Location: Leah's Room, in the Slaughtered Calf Inn Quest: The Fallen Star "We've been under siege for six days now. Uncle Deckard is still missing. Captain Rumford and the others are losing hope. I tell them not to lose faith... but if help doesn't arrive soon..." Leah's Journal, Part 2 Location: Leah's Room, in the Slaughtered Calf Inn Quest: The Legacy of Cain, before entering the Cathedral. "A miracle has happened! A hero, like one out of Uncle Deckard's tales, appeared and saved us! I know in my heart that my uncle still lives and I pray that the hero will bring him home safely." Leah's Journal, Part 3 Location: Leah's Room, in the Slaughtered Calf Inn Quest: A Shattered Crown "Uncle Deckard's home--rescued from the clutches of the Skeleton King! I'm so glad. But the Skeleton King? I thought he was a folktale. The idea of mad King Leoric returning to torture this place... Hasn't Tristram suffered enough?" Leah's Journal, Part 4 Location: Leah's Room, in the Slaughtered Calf Inn Quest: Sword of the Stranger "I can hardly believe it, but the falling star... is a man! When Uncle Deckard realized this, he was crushed. I know he was hoping for something more... miraculous." Leah's Journal, Part 5 Location: Leah's Room, in the Slaughtered Calf Inn Quest: The Broken Blade "Uncle Deckard believes the key to unlocking the Stranger's memory is reassembling his sword. I wish I could say this was another of Uncle's crazy theories, but I can't deny that these ominous events are starting to really scare me." Leah's Journal, Part 6 Location: Leah's Room, in the Slaughtered Calf Inn Quest: The Doom in Wortham (after accepting quest) "When we retrieved the Stranger's second sword piece, Maghda found us. She's always on our heels. Who is she? She claims to know my mother, but how could that be? Regardless, we must beat her to Wortham and the final piece of the sword." Leah's Journal, Part 7 Location: Leah's Room, in the Slaughtered Calf Inn Quest: Trailing the Coven "Uncle Deckard is gone forever. I remember the wonderful times we had together, always off on another crazy quest. What will I do without him? He believed the Stranger was an angel, but he is only a man. I always knew they were just stories. Uncle Deckard died for those stories." Leoric's Journal, Part 1 Location: Unknown Quest: Unknown "We have just arrived in Tristram, and I must say I'm a bit dismayed. This place is a backwater filled with serfs and an ancient, broken-down monastery, hardly fit for the king of Khanduras! I cannot fathom why Lazarus was so intent on this becoming our new seat of power." Leoric's Journal, Part 2 Location: Unknown Quest: Unknown "A fetid, pallid malaise has fallen over the manor we now call home. Young Albrecht seems to be enjoying himself in our new home, however. Perhaps I am simply suffering from an imbalance of humors brought on by the recent change of clime." Leoric's Journal, Part 3 Location: Unknown Quest: Unknown "I am convinced that some malevolent being is attempting to wrest control of my thoughts away from me. Voices direct me to horrendous acts, and there are times when I seem unable to control my body. Lazarus knows; this is certain. He looks at me strangely when he thinks me otherwise disposed." Leoric's Journal, Part 4 Location: Unknown Quest: Unknown "Text unknown" Leoric's Journal, Part 5 Location: Halls of agony lvl 2 Quest: Doesnt matter, just make sure you have halls of agony on your waypoin Farmer's Journal Location: Fields of Misery, outside the merchant's house along the east wall. Alternative Location: Sheltered Cottage (Fields of Misery North) on the body of farmer (no quest active). Quest: The Broken Blade, Begin Quest, or Sword of the Stranger "I'm not quite sure what all the fuss is about. Few farmers turn up dead, and everyone goes running for the hills. I've lived off these lands for twenty years, and I have not seen any bloodthirsty monsters running about. No reason I should leave a perfectly good harvest. - Misguided Farmer" Scabbard of Talic the Defender Location: The Watch Tower Level 2 Teleport to the Northern Highlands in Act 1, enter The Watch Tower along the West side of the map (~50% appearance). As soon as you enter Level 2 an NPC will present you with a quest (~2% appearance). Quest: Scabbard of Tallic the Defender "This scabbard is a rare treasure. Its inscription reads, "Tallic the Defender", in archaic lettering. He was one of the ancients who guarded Mount Arreat until the shattering of the Worldstone, a true warrior who gave his life to spare the world from the dark fate it has fallen to now. Vendel the Armorsmith" Deckard Cain's Journal, Part 1 Location: Cain's House, New Tristram Quest: The Fallen Star, after talking to Leah the first time. "We have come at last to Tristram's old cathedral. This is where Diablo, Lord of Terror, first corrupted mankind. This is where I may finally find the answers I seek. Leah worries after my safety, but I believe information vital to defeating the last Lords of the Burning Hells can be found here." Deckard Cain's Journal, Part 2 Location: In the lockbox to the right of the first house on the Old Tristram Road. It holds different books, so if you're missing many books, you might have to try a few times before it spawns. Quest: Unknown "I wish that Leah could live a different life - a more normal life - but, alas, such is not her fate. When I pass, there is none but her to continue my work, and the future of this world hangs in the balance." Adenah's Jottings Location: House of Curios Teleport to Fields of Misery in Act I. Enter the House of Curios in a small area called Lonely Dwelling (~25%, I found it after searching the entire Field of Misery 4 times). It will be in a book sized container on the floor. Quest: No associated quest "These cowardly farmers have been leaving the fields for days now, but I'm not about to follow them. My home is here and a few angry goatmen won't change that. Adenah the Curio Vendor" Hermit's Ravings Location: Caverns of Araneae Quest: Trailing the Coven "I used to be one of them. Ordinary. Untouched. Until her voice came to me. Then I knew how I must serve. I must kill the one who threatens my mistress and the dark power that created her. I have been chosen!" A Prisoner's Journal Location: Halls of Agony, Level 2. Teleport to Halls of Agony Level 2 in Act 1. Walk past the Highlands Passage exit and down the stairs to the torture pit. Kill the quest boss (~3%) and he will drop the journal. Quest: Unknown "13th day of Lunasadh, 1263 Anno Kehjistani The jailers burned runes into my flesh. They say all the torture and dark magic will turn us into demonic slaves for King Leoric. What foolish lies! 17th day of Lunasadh Pain is terrible... I can't think... I'm so hungrrry. 20th day of Lunasadh MMMmmMMMASTter I HunnGEr MASTER FeEEED ME A Wreched Prisoner" Queen Asylla's Journal Location: The Cursed Hold - First room to the right , with the mirror in it. Quest: Unknown Scoundrel's Journal Location:fields of misery, just before the old mill Quest: Unknown "After much searching, I have found a promising lead. A family near New Tristram has obtained a valuable relic, and poor fools that they are, they haven't the slightest idea what to do with it! I have some idea of what to do with their daughter, though... and through her, I'll get my prize." Kingsport Bill Location: Town Quest: Unknown, ACT I "Wanted: one relic, scarlet, roughly the size of a man's fist. It was stolen two months past during a deplorable theft from the Merchants Guild Bank. Those apprehended were not in possession of the item. The relic is greatly missed by its rightful owner, who offers a reward for its safe return." Talk to the scoundrel in town about "lyndon's origin" Skeleton King Location: Unknown Quest: Unknown "The Zakarum high priests in Kurast proclaimed Leoric king of Khanduras many year ago. He ruled well until Diablo's influence drove him mad, and the loyal knight Lachdanan was forced to slay him. Afterward, Diablo himself raised Leoric from the dead as the Skeleton King until the monarch's son Aidan vanquished him." Wandering Tinker's Diary Location: Sheltered Cottage, Fields of Misery Quest: The Broken Blade "We should have known. The farmers left over a fortnight ago, and yet we stayed. Last night, we heard the beasts creeping closer. My husband left to investigate, and I haven't seen him since...All I have left are the things we made together. Hopefully they are of more use to someone else. - Rina the Tinker" Notes of Urik the Seer, Part 1 Location: Southern Highlands, Cave of the Moon Clan Level 1 Quest: No associated quest "Long I have labored to master the dark arts. Now I finally reap the rewards, for Maghda has acknowledged me! She promised me a special task that will bring endless glory to the Great One. I can hardly rest until she reveals it on the morrow!" Notes of Urik the Seer, Part 2 Location: Southern Highlands, Cave of the Moon Clan Level 2 Quest: No associated quest "Goatmen! All of my labors were for a bunch of rotten, stinking goatmen! Maghda claims that they will become our most valuable allies and that the task is one that she can entrust to no one but me, but I know my place. I am most bruisingly humbled." Notes of Urik the Seer, Part 3 Location: Southern Highlands, Cave of the Moon Clan Level 1 Replay the dungeon and Part 3 should replace Part 1, while Part 2 is replaced with nothing. Quest: No associated quest "Enslaving the goatmen was easier than I anticipated. My magic seemed to reignite the savagery deep within them, and they flocked to me in hordes. A few escaped — those who understood the fate of their people — but they are too weak to counter my spells. The Moon clan attacks at my command!" Priest's Contemplations, Part 1 Location: Wortham Near the Docks Quest: Doom in Wortham "One of the men retrieved a strange artifact in his nets. It looked like a hilt of an ancient blade, but I know it must be more. The fisherman argued with me, but I convinced him to leave it in the safety of the chapel. A holy place for a holy relic." Priest's Contemplations, Part 2 Location: Wortham Near The Docks (same as Part 1) Quest: Unknown "When the church of Zakarum sent me here, I assumed that my village would be simple and untroubled. To be honest, I was relieved. Corruption has struck down many a greater man than I, and such a quiet place could've been my salvation. But everything changed when disaster struck the Tristram Cathedral. " Mira's Letter to Haedrig Location: Blacksmith's Belongings, New Tristram, next to blacksmith Quest: "Text unknown" Cain's Old Journal, Part 1 Location: Found mine in the lockbox to the right of the first house on the Old Tristram Road. Quest: Unknown "Text unknown" Cain's Old Journal, Part 2 Location: Can drop in Cain's own house. Found mine in the lockbox to the right of the first house on the Old Tristram Road. It holds different books, so if you're missing many books, you might have to try a few times before it spawns. Quest: Unknown "Text unknown" Gillian's Diary, Part 1 Location: Found in the lockbox to the right of the first house on the Old Tristram Road or in The Old Ruins, such as at the Tavern of the Rising Sun. It holds different books, so if you're missing many books, you might have to try a few times before it spawns. Quest: Unknown "Text unknown" Gillian's Diary, Part 2 Location: Found in a lockbox in The Old Ruins. Quest: Unknown "Text unknown" Lost Journal Location: Old Tristram Road, in a Keepsake Box (did not find Disparia Journal here). Quest: Unknown "I had heard the rumors, but I thought them just fancies of bored women... until I saw them dragging people through the streets today. Our own citizens! Has the world gone mad?!" Old Diary Location: The Old Ruins, in a keepsake box Quest: Unknown "There is chaos everywhere, and word in town is that Lachdanan killed the king! If only this is true, perhaps our days and nights of living in terror are behind us now." Despina's Journal Location: The Old Ruins, in a keepsake box, or the Keepsake Box next to Adria's Hut at the beginning of Old Tristram Road. Quest: The Fallen Star "Praise the powers that be! Griswold, bless his dear heart, risked everything to bring that dear boy home from the cathedral. Though he is troubled and moody now, I am certain it will pass and he will once again be the sweet Wirt we all love." category:achievements